<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The vat of icy water (and probebly some kind of poison), and what that vat brought by coldfox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809998">The vat of icy water (and probebly some kind of poison), and what that vat brought</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldfox/pseuds/coldfox'>coldfox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Barry Allen, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Leonard Snart Lives, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Leonard Snart, Pre-Particle Accelerator Explosion (The Flash TV 2014), Pre-Relationship, Tags May Change, more morally gray barry allen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:35:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldfox/pseuds/coldfox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>this was not how Len had planned to spend his Wednesday but ales here he was. </p><p>kidnapped and held over a vat of icy water.</p><p>and to top it of he was 100% sure he would have to hear a whole speech from Barry about not getting kidnapped on date night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen &amp; Leonard Snart, Barry Allen &amp; Lisa Snart, Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Barry Allen/Other(s), Leonard Snart &amp; Lisa Snart, flash/cap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. kidnapped, pissed of boyfriend and a hint of powers? this is getting to be a very very long Wednesday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the day the particle accelerator exploded was December 11, 2013 which happens to be a Wednesday.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>If you had asked Len what had been his plan, he would have probably not come up with a very well worded answer. Luckily no one was there to ask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unluckily that same luck of no one being there to ask him about his plan, had also been his downfall in the whole being "kidnapped" and strung up above a vat of ice water in the first place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now back to why Len was thinking about luck in the first place, if he was correct like he (almost) always was he was going to be dropped in the vat of ice water (a strange choice but it would be rather painful to fall into, and his moniker was cold. anyway) at any moment, the reason he know this was because he had heard the kidnappers. Which to be fair wasn't one of his more impressive moments of genius but not every moment could be amazing or they would all be boring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was rather happy Lisa wasn't in town at least she wasn't also kidnapped. To be fair she would probably not have been kidnapped in the first place (he was very proud of that fact), but once again that wasn't not the point. The very pressing and only point that should be on Len's mind at this very moment is that, Len is being dangled over a vat of ice water and that he needs to stop dangling over said vat very fucking soon or he would get very cold, very soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Len started to try and loosen himself while holding onto the metal chain so as not to fall in. He thought of who he had pissed off to get here, and couldn't think of anyone. Or well anyone recently but what would that matter? Many people wanted him dead for this and that. Finally getting loose he started to get in a better position to climb the chain when there was an explosion in the distance and seconds later Len was engulfed with light. he lost his grip on the chain and fall, fall into the vat of icy water (and probably something poisonous if he know anything about the criminals in central. Which he did). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last thought that came to Len before he hit the water and everything turned cold was, Barry was going to be so pissed about all of this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then everything was dark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Len was late.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Len was late.</p><p>Len was very late.</p><p>Len was going to get a very long talking to about being late.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi!</p><p>thank you for staying with this story, i have a ton of stuff on my plate and dont get much time to write and when i do im normally drained and dont have the energy to write. im going to continue this story but it might be a 1-3 weeks between chapters (if i can i will write and post more).</p><p>also this is not beta read so if you notice any mistakes please leave a comment :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Len was late.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not by a couple of minutes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No he was 37 minutes late. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which meant one of two things, firstly was that he was detained by the CCPD, and the second reason was that he was kidnapped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The reason death didn't even cross Barry's mind is because Len was wayyyy too stubborn to just die because more than half of central wanted him that way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Barry went to the station to check if it was in fact the first, he didn't find Len any where which could only mean that he was kidnapped and would be getting a VERY stern talking to about being late for something Barry had been waiting for for like years (Len had also been waiting for this for some time now, but that was not the point)!! (no Len was not getting a lecture about being kidnapped, because what was the point? And he could take care of himself, and it wouldn't stop it from happening next time).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Barry didn't see Joe in the station so he headed up to his lab, Barry loved science but working for the CCPD wasn't what he really wanted to do. He wanted to work somewhere that appreciated science and him. He was already planning on moving to a lab Len owned (he had been working there part time for a couple of months now and loved it there). He had only started working at the CCPD because Joe had wanted him to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Barry turned on his computer so that it was broadcasting STAR Labs particle accelerator going on line.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Barry took his phone out and texted Len once more to let him know to meet Barry at home, then the news reporter said there was a problem. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Barry looked up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was panic around the reporter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then explosion in the distance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All the liquids in his veils started flouting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The feeling of Déjà vu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hair raising.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lighting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lighting everywhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The explosion hit him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And everything went dark.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you for reading!!</p><p>hopefully another chapter will be out in the next week.</p><p>have an amazing day!!</p><p>kudos and comments make my day :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks so much for reading!!!</p><p>i hope to post once every week (ish). i have alot of school so i see how life is and go from there.</p><p>comments and kudos make my day! </p><p>thanks and have a great week!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>